Meant To Be
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: -Oneshot- Maybe, Neji is on to something with all this 'destiny' stuff. Rated for Naru's use of the word 'crap', three kisses, and an infamous Icha Icha book.


**A/N: Ummm, I have no idea where this idea came from. The plot bunny just appeared in my head.**

**Turned out differently that I though it would. But I love it all the same **

**Warnings: Kind of spoilers, for anyone who doesn't know who Naru's daddy is. And shounen-ai.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kagami, Akio, Renjiro, Hanako, and Iku. Everything else belongs to Kishimoto**

* * *

"Yosh! I can't believe this! we're finally genin!"

"Maa, quiet down Akio."

"But Renjiro, this is exciting," Akio exclaimed. The black haired, green-eyed boy glared lightly at the other boy. Renjiro simply opened one previously closed blue eye and leaned back in his chair. His dark gray hair hung into his face. It was slightly spiky on the sides, and had a bit of a tendency to lean to the left.

"You guys," A dark brown haired girl sighed. Her locks fell gracefully down her back, stopping just above her tail bone. Her bangs were cut straight across, and on shorter piece of hair in the front was tied off near the end. Pupiless lavender eyes stared straight at the two: Akio standing on the desk and Renjiro dozing in one of the chairs.

Akio pushed some of his straight, chin length hair behind his ear. "Sorry, Kagami-chan. But Renjiro-kun is such a stick in the mud," Kagami blushed and giggled. Akio looked proud at making the girl laugh, and quickly sat down on top of the desk to start conversing with her.

The three new gennin had just passed the test, and were thankful to be put in a team with each other. Akio and Renjiro were known to get into little contests with each other, and amazingly both seemed to be equally matched. But it was all in good fun. The two were actually the best of friends, and Renjiro's laid back attitude easily complimented Akio's boisterous attitude. His 'youthfulness' the black haired boy would say.

Whenever Akio went into his little raves, Renjiro would usually just roll his eyes and go back to the newest porn book he'd managed to swipe from his father.

The door to the classroom slid open, and Kagami and Akio looked eagerly hoping to see their new sensei, while Renjiro simply opened his eyes. Instead, a pale blonde haired girl the same age as they walked through. A section of her wheat colored hair fell in front of her right eye, while the rest was left to brush against her shoulders. "Hey guys," she called, "Any of you seen Iku-chan," Her black eyes scanned the room.

The others shook their heads, and Renjiro bowed his head to hide his growing blush. Akio answered for them. "Sorry Hanako-chan. We haven't seen her."

Hanako thanked them and left, muttering, "That girl. She's always either playing with her weapons or playing with her bugs," the door slid shut behind her. Renjiro closed his eyes again, still trying to fight down his blush at having seen the Yamanaka girl. Sure, she was looking for Aburame Iku, but she still came here. He silently thanked his father for the mask he was currently wearing.

He felt a presence close by, so he opened his eyes. What met him were both Akio and Kagami hovering just inches from his face. He screamed and tipped over backwards in his chair. As he lay on the floor, he could hear the others laughing and his expense. He angrily got up and righted his chair, his face flaming hot. Renjiro sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes once again.

The laughs soon became chuckles then quickly faded to giggles. "We're sorry Renjiro-kun," he heared Kagami say. He simply ignored them.

"Come on Renjiro-kun," Akio said, "We didn't mean it. Bring back your flames of youth!"

_That boy has been hanging around his father far too much, _Renjiro thought dryly. He hoped the sensei would get here soon. Even he had gotten here before, and tardiness was in his blood.

"Soooo, Renjiro-kun," he opened his eyes once more to gaze at Kagami. She had one elbow on the table, and was leaning her face into her hand. She twirled the tie in her hair while staring right into his eyes. "Do you like Hanako-chan, Renjiro-kuuun," she dragged out the suffix, and giggled as his face turned bright red again.

Renjiro sat up straight in his chair, and avoided looking at the girl. "Uh, n-no. I don't," he stuttered, "What gave you that idea?"

Kagami stood up, and walked over to Akio who was waiting patiently by the door. "No reason."

Whatever Renjiro was about to say was cut off as the door was thrown open, and figure leapt through. "HELLOOOOO GENNINS," a voice called. The figure stopped in the middle of the classroom, standing firmly on the teachers desk. "HYUUGA KAGAMI, HATAKE RENJIRO, AND AKIO! I AM YOUR GENNIN SENSEI!!"

Akio smiled widely, and raced towards the figure. "OJI-SAN," he jumped onto the table and hugged his new sensei around the waist. "I didn't know _you _were going to be our sensei," the black haired boy looked up and smiled, if possible, even wider than before.

The man laughed and jumped off the table, Akio still clinging to him. He pulled the boys arms away before kneeling down and looking him straight in the eye. "By the way, Akio," he said seriously, "Do you even _have_ a surname?"

Akio nodded, still grinning. "Of course Oji-san. We just use kaa-san's name. Haruno."

Their sensei laughed again, and ruffled Akio's hair.

Renjiro stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, only to lean against it and cross his arms. "Maa, now we have two noisy people," he complained light heartedly. Sensei walked over, and ruffled Renjiro's hair too.

Renjiro glared up at him, before attempting to straighten in back to the way it was before. "Wow," his sensei said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was looking at a chibi Kakashi," he smiled in what could only be described as a foxy way and tugged at the fabric over Renjiro's nose. "Especially with that mask on. Never did find out why he wore the stupid thing."

The blonde turned and shrugged before heading towards the front of the classroom again. "Alright you three! As Akio already knows, I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm your knew gennin instructor."

"But Oji-san!"

Naruto-sensei looked towards Akio, who was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "What is it Akio-kun?"

"That's not the name you told me! And you also said you were 'The great Naruto, the next Hokage of Konoha!' That's what you said," Akio was now right in Naruto-sensei's extremely red face.

Renjiro raised an eyebrow at the two, thinking the man was red most likely from hearing his boasts paraded back at him. "You're gonna try and beat my dad," he asked calmly.

The blush lessened by a large degree, and Naruto-sensei grinned as he face Renjiro. "Your dad might me Rokudaime now, but I just have to wait 'till he gets old! Then I'll be the next hokage!"

The silver haired boy chuckled lightly before pulling out an orange book from his weapon's pouch. He flipped to a page and began reading, before the book was pulled roughly from his hands. "Hey," he shouted.

His precious book was being held by his sensei as if it were diseased, using only his index finger and thumb. "I can't believe you read this," he exclaimed, "I knew your dad was a perv, but to let his own son read this crap," the man shook his head before placing the book in his own weapon's pouch.

Seeing the book vanish, Renjiro clenched his fists together. "That's mine," he shouted.

Naruto-sensei did not reach back to return the book. Instead, he said "I'm taking this to you dad later," Renjiro growled but left it alone, choosing instead to sulk.

Kagami pulled on Naruto-sensei's hand to get his attention. "Naruto-sensei, is it true that you liked my kaa-san for a while," she asked innocently. Naruto-sensei nodded and turned towards the door, only to be stopped by Akio.

"Oji-san! My kaa-san said you like her for a long time, but then you rescued some person and then you two fell in love and got married and had lots of se-" Naruto-sensei covered Akio's mouth with his hand, stopping the hyperactive boy from continuing his sentence. Renjiro knew exactly what the other boy was going to say, but Naruto-sensei most likely did it to spare Kagami.

After removing his hand, Naruto-sensei walked towards the door, calling for the others to follow. Renjiro lead the other two, silently planning on how to get his book back.

--

As Naruto opened the door to his apartment, he could distinctly hear the shower going in the bedroom. He walked into the house, taking off his shinobi sandals and depositing his chuunin vest on the couch in the living room. He pulled off his burnt orange jounin shirt and walked into his bedroom. The bed looked soft to Naruto's tired body. That Akio had far too much energy for his own good.

He collapsed on it, his knees bent at the edge and feet resting flat on the floor. He closed his eyes and fell into a doze, lulled by the sound of water in the shower. Abruptly, the water cut off, but the blonde was far to relaxed to even consider moving. He vaguely heard the door open, and felt the bed dip under a weight.

A soft hand caressed his face, tracing one of his whiskers with a thumb. He nuzzled the hand and opened his azure eyes to meet the obsidian of his house mate's. The other's face was hovering above his, backwards since they were sitting by his head. Naruto grinned softly and reached up to pull the other person down. Their lips brushed together lightly, and Naruto hummed in agreement.

The other pulled away, and Naruto rolled over onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows. He took in the man's attire. His black hair was still wet from the shower, hanging down in the back since the water had washed away all the gel used to keep it spiked. He was wearing black boxers, and no shirt. On his left ring finger was a simple silver band with a small orange spiral in the center.

It's match was fitted snugly on Naruto's own finger, the tiny red and white fan situated in the middle.

"So, how was your day," Sasuke asked softly, smiling.

Naruto got up on his hands and knees and crawled towards the other man, sitting in between Sasuke's legs, his back pressed against the other's chest. "Alright. I ended up getting Hyuuga Kagami, Akio, and _Hatake Renjiro_ for my gennin squad."

He felt Sasuke chuckle "So the tradition continues eh," he asked.

The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Arms snaked around his waist, and Naruto leaned even further back into the embrace. "Jiraiya taught you and your father, your father taught Kakashi, and Kakashi taught you. Now you are going to teach Kakashi's son," as Naruto realized what the other was saying, he too laughed.

"I guess so."

The two sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the other's company. Sasuke 'mm'd' quietly.

Shifting so he could see Sasuke better, Naruto looked at him questioninly. "What is it?"

The arms tightnend around his waist. "Just thinking about how things turned out the way they were meant to. And I couldn't be happier."

Naruto turned around fully and pushed Sasuke onto his back, laying between his legs with his head resting on his crossed arms on Sasuke's chest. He smiled warmly. "You know," he said, "You sound like Neji," they laughed together. "I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Suddenly, Naruto found himself on his back, being kissed quiet thoroughly by Sasuke. They broke apart, panting just the slightest bit. Sasuke looked into his eyes, his own filled with adoration. "I love you too, Uchiha Naruto."

With that, they were both kissing the other again.

* * *

**A/N: So, since you've read it, I guess you probably want the kids parents don't you?**

**Kagami: Neji and Hinata**

**Akio: Lee and Sakura**

**Renjiro: Kakashi and OC**

**Hanako: Ino and Sai**

**Iku: Shino and Tenten (Don't ask)**

**I hoped you like it. Review please, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And no! It's not gas XD**

**If there are any errors I missed, please tell me so I can fix them.**


End file.
